Knighthood
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: Guest starring Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. This story is about the race against time to save Superman from an early death after Poison Ivy poisons him with hormones and kryptonite. Batman has been missing for days and its up to the Titans. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: Knighthood**

**Disclaimer: **I am GoldDragon08, not DC comics or the cartoon companies that created the television show "Teen Titans". Teen Titans, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and all of the characters in this fan-fiction are property of DC comics. I am just writing a situation that may have taken place, or won't take place.

The following takes place after the first Teen Titans Movie, and the series finale. This is kind of a crossover, but it's mainly about the Five Original Teen Titans. However, it starts with the Trinity…

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

The vines lashed out at the heroes. Wonder Woman lassoed them together, but just as she hooked them into a support beam in the warehouse they were fighting in, two vines came up from below her, and constricted her. Although she was mighty, she had a hard time fending them off. Suddenly, there were three 'Thunk' sounds. Three black, boomerang-like disks had been lodged into one of the vines. These 'baterangs' let out a green gas, and the vines withered. Wonder Woman swooped down, and nodded to the person that saved her. In the shadows, two white slits went up and down, in the motion of a nod. Suddenly, a crate was thrown at the two heroes.

The Batman leapt out of the shade. He threw three small, round explosives at the enemy. It was one of the Teen Titans' enemies named Cinderblock. The Batman had been hacking the Titans' computers for weeks to keep a watchful eye on his ex-partner: Robin. The explosives that he threw exploded, but instead of fire, foam came out. The giant concrete monster was trapped in the foam, as it spread and hardened. Cinderblock fell and the foam trapped him along with some other plantation. Batman and Wonder Woman stepped away from the foam as it stopped spreading.

More vines sprouted from the darkness. Wonder Woman continued to struggle against vines, this time tearing them apart before being snared by hundreds of smaller vines. Before the Batman could do anything to help his comrade again, smaller vines wrapped around his ankles, and made their way up his body. He remained still, remembering what Poison Ivy had the vines do the last time he struggle with her vines.

Meanwhile, Superman was busy burning her plants with his heat-vision in another part of the warehouse. Wonder Woman and Batman had just arrived on the scene to help him out of his predicament. Now, they were wrapped up in her ferocious plants and could only watch as Ivy willed her plants to keep coming. Superman was way too fast for her plants, but the magnitude of them was too much for him to handle. Soon they covered him, and held him in place. Poison Ivy put on a special lipstick. It was black for the most part, but it had glowing green specks mixed in. She parted the bundle of vines, and Superman's face poked through. He was still struggling against the vines

'Not again.' Batman sighed mentally, as he prepared to use his Kryptonite ring, but the vines made it hard for him to get it out of his utility belt.

Poison Ivy had taken control over Superman once before using her lipstick and plants that she had put around the Man of Steel's head. Batman and Catwoman, with help from Super dog, helped to save Superman and capture Ivy. Now however, Kryptonite was laced in her lipstick. She had the vines bring Superman closer to her. He struggled even more, but couldn't fight the awesome might of these plants, for they had been grown from minerals found in Kryptonite. She grabbed onto his face.

"Well, handsome." Ivy said seductively. "I know you haven't been getting a lot of attention from the reporter girl lately, so how about I let you have your fun?"

"Ivy, **STOP**!!" Batman barely roared across the warehouse as the villainess kissed the Man of Steel. Wonder Woman ripped vines from the floor boards, but as she did, one thick vine wrapped around her arms and her abdomen.

Superman's eyes snapped open. Fear gripped him like the vines. He choked on Ivy's face. She broke the kiss, and could see that his lips were bleeding from the shreds of Kryptonite that entered his system. The shards were so small that they passed through all of his systems. Batman gasped as he saw Ivy wink at Superman, and then she disappeared from sight behind bushes and thick vines. Batman was sure Superman was dying, but he forgot about it as Superman began thrashing wildly inside the vines. He had a weird look on his face and he was breathing heavily as he landed on the floor. The vines let him go.

Apprehension hit Batman like a wave. Ivy loved to toy with her victims, claiming that human kind toyed with precious plants before disposing of them in fire... She had put Kryptonite into her most seductive lipstick ever. Chemicals passed through Superman's body. The Batman looked with disgust at Superman. Superman was aroused, all of the Kryptonite and chemicals had gone to the one place Superman was vulnerable: his groin.

Superman was ready to mate, and the only female now in sight was Wonder Woman. Superman's eyes rested on her beautiful form, which was intertwined in vines. Her legs and lower part of her abdomen were poking through the back of the vines. The upper part of her body was wrapped in too many vines, and she kept struggling against them. She had no idea what was about to happen to her. To make matters worse, Wonder Woman now had her back turned to Superman.

Batman pulled out one of his baterangs and started cutting through the vines around him, but more climbed onto him, making his movements painful. His costume began to be shredded by thorns on some of the vines. Finally, he managed to throw down an explosive. It burned the vines to their roots, but long strands still hung from Batman's body.

As Batman became free, he saw Superman behind Wonder Woman, who was concentrating on fighting the vines, and unaware at what was going to happen. Superman ripped off the lower part of her costume, exposing her intimate parts to him and pulled down the lower part of his costume, thrusting himself deep inside her. She yelped in pain. Soon, her movements became slower, and the vines began squeezing her. Blood rushed from her arms to her groin, and she felt wetness. It was from blood, not pleasure. Never had an Amazon felt this way. It was an ancient spell that was cast, and it made the women of Thymascara unable to be aroused sexually; there was no need to mate. Slowly, wheels started turning in her biology: her body had to use much more energy than a normal woman to begin to mate, let alone defend itself from rape.

Batman continued to struggle against vines and bushes that popped out and in the way.

"**Kent**, NO!!" He yelled as he launched a grappling hook, and swung to reach them.

Superman had started to rape Wonder Woman, moving faster than anything Batman had ever seen before in an act like that. Wonder Woman no longer fought the vines, and they crushed the air out of her lungs. Superman's enjoyment started to cease. With quick thinking, Batman threw three baterangs into the vines, and they exploded, dropping the Amazon Princess to the ground. She had lost consciousness. Batman broke through vegetation to reach Wonder Woman.

Superman was still aroused, and as Batman looked up at him, Superman broke out of the warehouse to find his next victim.

"Diana?" Batman said into her ear. "Can you hear me?"

Batman felt her pulse, and it was weak. He started to perform CPR on her to revive her, but a dart smacked him in the neck. Batman crouched into a defensive position, getting ready to throw a baterang at whoever shot the dart. Batman pulled out the dart from his neck, but the effects had already begun to work. His vision blurred, and his muscles weakened. Batman collapsed next to the unconscious Princess, dropping the baterang.

Slade walked out of the shadows, holding a dart gun.

"If **he** can't bring Robin to my side, no one will." Slade said as he watched as his robot henchmen appear from behind him to carry the two superheroes back to his hideout.

Cinderblock was carried out as well as Poison Ivy walked up to Slade.

"I did what you asked me." Ivy said impatiently and held out her open palm.

Slade paid her with a rare, poisonous flower. She disappeared into the warehouse, checking her plants. Her part in his scheme was over. Slade smiled beneath his mask as he climbed into a black van. He could not wait to face the Teen Titans again. As Ivy disappeared with her precious plant, Slade started the van and drove away.

**

* * *

**

**Four Days Later.**

The Justice League, the mightiest defenders of Earth had gone into space. The Earth's strongest heroes were out there battling Darksied's forces with the Green Lantern Core. They were galaxies away, leaving Earth relatively undefended. Superman and a few other heroes had stayed on Earth to prepare for the upcoming arrival of Darksied. The Teen Titans dispersed once more across the globe, building Titan Towers in the worst parts of it. Crime rates rose with the League's departure, but sharply fell when the Titans started working harder together.

Now, everything seemed to go well. In fact, they were all bored. In the original Titan's Tower, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Wildebeest, Kid Flash, and Jinx looked at a horror movie. Beast Boy trembled, biting his nails through his gloves as Cyborg munched loudly on popcorn. Raven pretended to be reading one of her books. Jinx and Kid Flash were tickling each other, using their powers, stopping abruptly when Jinx zapped Kid Flash too hard, throwing him off the grey sofa. Wildebeest chewed his own cud. Just then, the door opened. Beast Boy screamed. All of them jumped, except Raven. Robin and Starfire walked in hand-in-hand, both smiling while they spoke to each other. They had come back from one of their dates.

The couple stopped short and looked at the group of heroes.

"Dude, that's scary." Beast Boy joked. "Robin's smiling!"

"Yo, Rob's smiled tons of times." Cyborg said. "Wait a second, why are you concerned with Robin smiling? Do you like him?"

"Well, he's a great leader…Yeah I think he's great."

"I bet you want to see him doing something else."

"Like what?"

"You know…" Cyborg raised his eyebrows again and again.

"I'm not following." Beast Boy said, scratching his head.

Cyborg smacked himself in the face. The green boy just did not understand: Cyborg had been saying it to make Beast Boy look gay.

Robin raised his eyebrow to his friends, still holding Starfire's hand. Suddenly, there was a yellow blur, and Kid Flash appeared right next to them.

"So how was your date?" He asked Robin, while eating four apples in the amount of time it would take Cyborg to eat one.

"Fine." Robin replied.

"Oh, it was quite wondrous!" Starfire said as she let go of Robin's hand and twirled in the air. "Robin performed the kiss on me!"

Starfire continued twirling in the air, and went out the door to go back to her room, where she would change out of the purple dress she was wearing during their date. Robin had been wearing his tux, but still wore his mask. Robin blushed, and felt two feet tall as his friends, and one time enemy, except Raven and Wildebeest, crowded and started talking to him about the date. Finally, he snapped.

"It was great, alright?" He yelled at them. "We rode the rides at the mall for two hours, and then we had dinner at the most expensive place where Star ordered Mustard. Any other questions?"

"Oh, Robin's whipped." Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy. "Yo Rob, why didn't you bring anything for us?"

"It was a date!" Robin's anger began rising as his friends started laughing at him. "And I am not whipped!"

He started chasing Cyborg and Beast Boy around the room. Jinx and Kid Flash just stood laughing at the scene. Raven turned off the movie, since everyone had forgotten about it. Wildebeest left the room, uninterested. Suddenly, they heard an ear-piercing scream, and a moment later, Starfire appeared out of the hallway in her normal uniform. She looked frightened.

"Oh, Robin!" She said, while zipping passed the other Titans to get to him. She hugged him around his neck, making his face turn blue from the pressure. "There's a strange sound coming from your room!"

"Let's go …check it out." Robin gasped.

Robin led the way as Starfire followed closely. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Jinx followed closely, with Raven trailing behind.

Robin entered a code on the key pad to his room. The door slid open, and Robin held up one of his bird-erangs, ready to throw out the intruder. Starfire followed him into his room, and looked fearful. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx and Kid Flash were still there, but they stayed by the doorway, poking their heads through. Everything was dead quiet.

Suddenly, a muffled noise came from one of Robin's drawer. Starfire screamed. Beast Boy yelped, and transformed into a kitten as he leapt into Cyborg's hand. Robin put away his weapon and stood straight.

"It's nothing to worry about, Starfire." He mumbled as he opened the drawer with a grim expression on his face. His lips became dry.

He pulled out an old, rectangular, black communicator. The Titans' communicators were more advanced, but this one did the job. It resembled a cell phone. Robin put the communicator to his ear.

"What do **you** want?" He said into the communicator.

"Hello, Master Dick." Alfred Pennyworth's voice relieved Robin's nerves to no end. "I have some horrible news. Master Bruce has been missing, I'm afraid, and crime rates have climbed steadily in Gotham."

"What do you mean missing?" Robin's eyes widened with fear.

Batman had not come home in four nights. No one knew where he was. The Joker was on a murderous rampage. Two Face and robbed two banks every two hours, two blocks away from each other. Gotham was in turmoil. Batgirl had been trying to do her part, but her efforts were failing.

Robin turned to his friends, putting his hand on the handset so that Alfred would not hear him.

"Kid Flash, Jinx, you guys have to stay here in the tower while we're gone." Robin said. "Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire; we're going to Gotham."

**

* * *

**

The Batman awoke in a dark place. Gears rotated above him. He tried moving his arms to check if there were any wounds on his body, but he found that he had been shackled to an old hospital bed. He still felt his mask on his face. He looked beside him. Wonder Woman was in a hospital bed, but her hands were tied to the posts of the bed with her lasso. The Batman looked down. His utility belt was missing, but he still had on his cape. Suddenly, a voice started speaking from the darkness. The Batman faintly paid attention as he surveyed where he was. There was a large computer console several meters in front of their beds. To the right of the computer was a safe.

The Batman clenched his fist, pressing a button in his glove. His night vision lenses activated in his mask. He looked up to the ceiling. There was a door high up over the gears. The person who had been speaking suddenly raised his voice. Batman glanced at him, disengaging the night vision. The man wore orange, and had a half orange and half black mask, but there was only one eye hole on the mask. He wore orange and black all over his body. He also wore a utility belt similar to Batman's.

"…so I will make your side-kick mine." The man said. "How does it make you feel that I will turn your partner against you?"

"I have **many** partners." Batman replied.

The man had an 's' shape on his chest, similar to where Robin had his 'r'. Judging from everything that Batman saw, this was another person trying to be him. He was just like The Green Arrow. He was just like countless other villains. This was _Slade, _which Batman had read files on from the Titans own computer. Slade had been defeated many times before by the Teen Titans. In face, he had died.

Batman mentally checked himself over. He was a master of his body. Slade continued to say things about taking over, or destroying everything, or enslaving everyone: Batman had heard it all before. He could not escape just yet since, when villains go on rants, they are unstoppable.

Slade showed Batman a screen. It was Superman having sex with one of the villainesses in Metropolis. Batman could see that Superman looked paler than before. The Kryptonite was killing him.

"What have you done to Superman?" Batman snarled.

"Why, I just gave him an enjoyable way to die." Slade said in a soothing voice. "Since he's an alien, it will take hours for him to 'pop', let's say?"

Batman frowned in disgust. Slade kept talking but Batman zoned out. Slade was unimportant. Wonder Woman could be dying. Superman _was_ dying. Robin was in danger. Slade turned his back on Batman and Wonder Woman while he worked at the console. He continued talking while cycling through images of weapons, people, bombs and other things he had access to on the computer. He also showed a picture of his vast army of robots while still talking.

When he turned back to face them, both The Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess had disappeared. Two robots that had stood guard had been quietly decommissioned.

**

* * *

**

Aqua Lad and Bumble Bee were left in charge of the Titans' Tower and all of the other Titans. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg flew in their orange space ship towards Gotham. Beast Boy had celebrated, thinking that he would finally meet the first hero to use an animal as his symbol. He had celebrated also because he thought that the five Titans were going on another vacation.

As they got closer, Robin turned the ship sharply. They headed just outside the city. Finally, they came over open water, and the ship went into submarine mode. They traveled for five minutes when they came to a wall. Robin kept the ship going as though the wall wasn't there. Beast Boy started getting frantic, but Robin ordered the Titans to remain calm: it was just a hologram. They emerged in the Batcave.

The Titans docked the ship, turning it backwards so that they could fly away in a hurry if it was needed. Cyborg activated his blue light in the darkness. Robin held onto a flashlight. Starfire held a glowing ball of green energy in her hand, and the five of them made their way from the Bat-sub dock. Batman's submarine itself had been taken out of the water. Someone knew they were coming. The Titans made their way to an area that was lit. Beast Boy smiled, and kept touching things as the Titans made their way through the cave. Science beakers smashed. Some of The Batman's collected memorabilia also fell. Robin grabbed Beast Boy by the collar.

"Not HERE!" Robin said.

Beast Boy nodded, and Robin let him go. The cave was massive, stretching out for miles, but The Batman had only used a small portion of it. The stench of bat feces and urine saturated the air. Bats screeched above, and Starfire looked on with wonder. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a green bat, and flew with the other bats. Raven had fallen in love with the cave. The Titans reached a huge area where the Batmobile would have sat. It was missing now since Batman had taken it out last. There were stairs beyond the Batmobile's turning parking place, which was staying in one place for now. The stairs were dark, leading up to a higher level, probably the outside, or perhaps the secret entrance into a house.

They finally reached a huge computer and stopped. Screens were showing different things. One was of the sky above Gotham, where the Bat-signal beamed on one of the clouds. One was of Crime Alley. Other screens had latest bulletins, while one screen in the middle was being used. Someone sat in the chair, going through files. Robin cleared his throat.

"I thought you were missing." He croaked, making the other Titans nervous since he was always the bravest one of them.

The chair turned around. White slits in a black mask glared at the five of them. The person rose out of the chair, and their cape draped around their small form. Long, red hair sprouted from the back of the mask. The mask had small, cute black points on top. Those points signified bat ears. A yellow bat was evident on the person's chest. Beast Boy drooled as he looked at _her_ chest. She wore black lipstick.

"Batman _is_ missing." She said, dryly. "I don't know where to begin: Gotham needs me more than ever."

Robin's throat turned dry as a desert. He had not expected to see Batgirl in the cave, and now, he was in between her and Starfire. Batgirl looked at Robin's friends and smiled sweetly at them.

"I'm Batgirl." She said to the rest of the Titans. "You must be the Teen Titans. I've heard so much about you."

"B-Ba-B-Buh-Bat…?" Beast Boy kept drooling. "Ba-buh-ba-…Dude."

"Hey I'm Cyborg, Oh yeah!" Cyborg said loudly, going into a pose. "And this is Beast Boy, the green drooling fool."

"Raven." Raven said, introducing herself.

"Oh, how glorious!" Starfire said, while hugging Batgirl. "I am Starfire, Robin's girlfriend."

"What?" Batgirl's back straightened, and her voice pitched higher as she pushed Starfire away.

"I'm the girlfriend." Starfire said, smiling innocently.

"Wait a sec." Robin said. "How come you know so much about us?"

Batgirl put her hands on her hips and smiled sideways. Beast Boy looked her over. Batgirl's suit was black, except for the yellow bat symbol on her chest, her utility belt, her boots, and her gloves. The suit had a shine of purple in it, and formed well around her petite form. She looked muscular under the suit, but still shapely. Raven smacked Beast Boy on the back of his head, having read his naughty mind.

"_He_ told me." Batgirl stated. "He's been monitoring you guys for weeks, possibly months."

Robin felt like running up to his old room as there was an awkward silence for a while. The other Titans began goofing off with each other as was usual, except Raven just stood there. Robin and Batgirl were able to have a private conversation.

"Hey, since they now know where the Batcave is," Batgirl said about Robin's team. "Do they know where it isn't?"

"So now you're going Riddler on me?" Robin said sarcastically. "No they don't know what's above the cave. But they do know who I am."

"You didn't tell them about me did you?"

"No, your secret's safe."

"What about …_his_ secret?"

Robin shook his head. Beast Boy suddenly appeared beside them in the form of a cute dog.

"You can trust us with your secret." Beast Boy said, trying to be convincing. "Dude, you can trust us."

"If Robin can trust you guys, I don't see why not." Batgirl started to say, but her expression darkened "But Batman doesn't trust anyone-"

"-Even his own two partners." Robin finished,

"Dude, I can't wait to meet him." Beast Boy said, turning back into his human form, jumping up and down with excitement.

Batgirl turned once more to the computer.

"Alright, people," She said to the Titans, "There's a crime wave happening in Gotham, we need to-"

"Ahem." Robin said. "They're my team members, remember."

Batgirl turned to face Robin.

"As I recall, Dick," she said, putting emphasis on Robin's real name and brought out chuckles from Cyborg and Beast Boy. "This isn't your base of operations anymore. You left our little Bat-clan. If-so facto, since Batman's missing, I'm in charge."

"Get your own team." Robin retaliated.

They frowned at each other. They silently argued with each other through their eyes.

"Friends!" Starfire said, interrupted their feuding. "We must remain good so that people will be saved. We are the heroes!"

"Fine!" Batgirl said in defeat. "Lead on, Captain Grayson."

Robin looked at Batgirl as she walked passed him. Her body became more rigid as she passed Starfire. She stood on the other side of the chair as Robin sat down. The Titans moved in closer.

"So the criminals of Gotham are only afraid of Batman." Robin said, and then smiled at Batgirl. "Then let's give them more Batman then they can handle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans: Knighthood**

**Disclaimer: **I am GoldDragon08, not DC comics or the cartoon companies that created the television show "Teen Titans". Teen Titans, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and all of the characters in this fan-fiction are property of DC comics. I am just writing a situation that may have taken place, or won't take place.

The following takes place after the first Teen Titans Movie, and the series finale. This is kind of a crossover, but it's mainly about the Five Original Teen Titans.

_**Chapter 2**_

Slade stood on one of the beams near the roof of his complex. Suddenly, a robot guard's head rolled to his feet. Slade picked it up. From a speaker in the robot's head, Slade heard the voice of Batman.

"I found my belt." Batman said. "Curious, I also found the cure for Superman. You are sloppy. Get your facts straight. Robin **was** my partner."

A baterang collided with the robot head, smacking it out of Slade's arms. Slade whipped around to the direction it came from. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like wings above him. As Slade looked up in horror, he saw the Batman holding his cape straight to his sides, gliding down, while his eyes gleamed in the darkness. Batman's knees collided with Slade's chest, and brought him down onto a gear's turning pillar. Slade tried to hold onto something, but the Batman jumped off him, and kicked him down to a rotating gear. Slade climbed to safety before he was crushed. Batman disappeared once more.

"Robin left me." Batman said, his deep, demonic voice echoing on the walls. "He didn't have the heart for **my **mission. Do you know why else he left?"

"I will break Robin down!" Slade yelled, trying to keep fear from entering his voice while trying to gain control over the situation. "Batgirl will be next!"

Suddenly, Slade felt hot breath on his neck.

"Robin left because he didn't agree with how I treated criminals." Batman whispered into Slade's ear, before pushing a button on Slade's utility belt, activating a grappling hook that started pulling Slade up.

Slade kicked behind him, trying to hit the Batman. He only caught a whisk of Batman's cape, as Batman used Slade's own rope, and kicked Slade down to another gear, this time getting Slade's foot stuck in between two gears. Slade fumbled with his utility belt, feeling pressure build. He inserted a bo-staff into the gear, and pulled his foot out. The metal in his boot had been smashed, causing great pain. Slade slowly got up, grunting with extra effort.

A black rope with two black spheres on the ends tripped Slade. His staff fell down to some unknown place. This time, Slade's mask got caught in between two gears. Slade screamed, but felt a foot kick him out of his own mask. Slade fell for three seconds before landing on his computer console. Electricity sparked, and surged through Slade's body. The glass monitor shattered all around him. A Baterang cut the power cord, ending the electrocution of Slade. Slade slowly fell off the console, smoking. Three yellow rectangles splashed onto Slade's chest, and turned into foam. The foam went up into Slade's nose, and even into the eye socket where his eye had been plucked out. The yellow foam also went down his throat.

He started screaming, his eye wide, and he gripped at something, trying to push away.

"Don't worry; it's just a chemical which will cause you to avert guns, bombs, and curiously, crime fighters." Batman said, as if he was enjoying Slade's suffering. "Oh, and by the way, I didn't find my belt till you fell and opened the safe."

Batman had retrieved his belt, and then used the chemicals on Slade. After multiple times of getting his belt stolen, the Batman had created pockets in his cape, and other hidden containers all over his suit. Checking the stores on his belt, Batman took out his grappling launcher, and pulled himself up to the door, where Wonder Woman had been waiting. Batman had revived her, and now she had pulled the bed sheet around her like a dress. As soon as Batman came beside her, she punched through the metal door to the outside. They stood on top of a building that was only two stories high. They were miles from any city.

A normal man would have been overcome by his primal feelings by being so close to the Amazon. This was not the case for the Batman. No, he had diminished that part of himself long ago, after countless nights of standing on rooftops across from apartment buildings where many couples engaged in sexual behaviour. The Batman had no choice but to focus on the task at hand. And that task was seeking Vengeance.

"Diana, are you alright?" The Batman's voice changed into a more human, compassionate tone. "It isn't going to be easy getting over what Kent did to you."

"I'm okay…I'll deal with it later…" Wonder Woman said quietly, as if she was a child that was alone. "Superman is more important…"

Wonder Woman flew to the floor, catching Batman as he leapt off the building. He felt extremely awkward being saved when he did not need saving. The Princess put him down, and resuming his normal stoic appearance, Batman scanned the area. Batman had truly found the cure for Superman; it was an elixir to reverse the effects of Ivy's mixed lipstick. The pair entered another building, and found that Slade's robot henchmen were all deactivated after the computer was fried. Batman left an anonymous tip to the closest police station on a cellular phone that one of Slade's robots had stolen. He and Wonder Woman entered a garage to find a vehicle, but a huge surprise awaited them.

**

* * *

**

Robin and Cyborg had dressed like Batman, and also wore voice modifiers to sound more like the original Batman. Raven had tied her hair into a bun, and wore one of Batgirl's costumes. She had put on a wig of red hair onto the suit, making it look like she was Batgirl. She didn't mind putting on the costume, but detested the red hair and the yellow on the suit. Starfire and Beast Boy did not need costumes, but if they were called upon, they would be ready. Beast Boy had carried his mask, and put the traditional bat ears on it. Starfire would have to change into another one of Batgirl's costumes.

Batman had kept every one of his Batmobiles. Over the years, fifty of these vehicles had been produced and kept in storage in the Batcave. Robin found one of the more recent Batmobiles and let Cyborg and Raven ride in it. This Batmobile was the last one to have the booster in the back. Batman had gotten a lighter vehicle which travelled just as fast, or faster without the rocket in the back. Now they patrolled the streets in something Cyborg had only dreamed of.

Meanwhile, Robin and Batgirl went to Commissioner Gordon, who had been shining the Bat-Signal for days. Beast Boy and Starfire monitored their friends from the Batcave. Robin had thought it was wrong to leave the two in the cave, since they were bound to touch and break something. Luckily, Beast Boy and Starfire were adamant in doing something, so they stayed at the super computer the whole time, although Beast Boy tried downloading video games.

Robin and Batgirl had told Alfred Pennyworth to stay in Wayne Manor and make sure none of the other Titans come up. Alfred secretly locked the cave, making the only exits the marine exit, and the road exit.

**

* * *

**

Mercy Graves came back from vacation to find Superman in her apartment. Now, he had her quivering against the wall.

"Mercy, oh, Mercy." Superman said as he did what he did to Wonder Woman to Mercy. "You're a bad girl."

Mercy's mouth parted slightly as Superman pulled up her skirt, and pulled down her underwear. She had been wearing a tropical dress after getting back from Hawaii. Superman felt her up, and massaged her in her special place. He felt sicker and sicker with every woman he had sex with. She screamed with pain as Superman started going faster and deeper than he should. Her tears are what stopped him from keeping going. He had torn some of the skin, and Mercy clenched her eyes shut. Mercy Graves had never been so weak before. Superman whispered an apology before cleaning himself in the bathroom. He wanted more flesh, so he flew out of the apartment. Mercy huddled, a heap on the floor.

**

* * *

**

Batman was smashed out the garage door. Cinderblock stomped after him. Batman winced from wounds that were four days old, spotting Wonder Woman on the ground in the garage.

"Diana!" Batman yelled, trying to be louder than the stone monster that stomped towards him.

In a graceful motion, Wonder Woman stood up, letting the bed sheet to fall off her body. She only had the top of her costume on, so the Batman was really caught off guard by the sight. However, it was not below the belt Batman was transfixed: it was the Amazon's eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs, rivalling a scream by the Black Canary (another hero). She rose off the ground, still belting it out. She was letting out not a normal scream of agony, or fear, or hate; she let out the cry of a warrior. Unlike normal women who had been raped, Diana stood tall, firm and unafraid. She glared daggers at Cinderblock.

Wonder Woman grabbed the monster's neck and pulled him back inside the garage. Batman got up, taking a small pellet from his belt. He waited a few minutes, hearing the familiar battle sounds. He also heard concrete _breaking_.

"STUPID MAN…!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as she punched cinderblock's face several times, before he tried to grab her. She grabbed his arm, twisting it, and sent him flying through the other side of the garage. "Hera help me, I will get Kal back for what he did to me! By the pit of Hades, has he no self control at all?!"

She flew after Cinderblock. He had just sat up, rubbing the back of his head, when Wonder Woman's leg collided with his face, knocking him down, and many yards away. He got to his knees and started to crawl away, but couldn't. Wonder Woman grabbed him.

"…mum…" Cinderblock grumbled as the enraged Princess pummelled him.

"In the middle of the battle…!" Wonder Woman was mad to say the least at Superman.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Batman said to himself.

While she went on talking about it and beat up Cinderblock, Batman examined vehicles in the garage. None of the land vehicles were fast enough to reach the Cave, let alone Metro tower; the base of the Justice League. Finally, Batman spotted a control panel on the wall. He activated the control, but nothing happened. The main computer had been fried. Batman scratched the back of his head in irritation. Suddenly, Cinderblock came sailing past Batman, and went through the wall. Cinderblock had his mouth open, so the Batman threw the pellet into his mouth. As Cinderblock landed, he fell asleep.

"What did you hit him with?" She inquired, while covering herself with the bed sheet again.

"An ice pellet." Batman replied. "Concrete cracks and starts breaking down when it reaches a certain temperature. Since he's alive, his body would have to do everything it can to stop the freezing process. He can't go into a fever, so this is the next best thing."

"Yeah, alright. Let's go already."

Batman and Wonder Woman had stumbled across the vault where Slade had put Wonder Woman's weapons. Batman felt irritated that Slade had underestimated him so much. The police came fifteen minutes later to find Cinderblock and Slade defeated. The robots had been shut down. They surveyed the scene, but could find no trace of those that did this.

**

* * *

**

The night was cool, and clouds rolled past, making the Bat-signal disappear whenever the clouds moved. Harvey Bullock was busy elsewhere in Gotham, giving Commissioner Gordon some time alone. He adjusted his glasses, and fixed his cream coloured overcoat as an icy wind blasted past him. He rubbed his left wrist, surveying the city. He really needed to be out there, helping the people, but he knew that he was the only one the Batman trusted. Gordon lit up a Cuban Cigar.

"Alright, Rodriguez," He turned to a rookie that was on the roof with him. "Turn it off. Let's go."

As soon as the light turned off, the Commissioner thought he heard the pull of rope, or something like it. He ignored it.

"Jim." A metallic voice said from right beside Gordon.

Gordon leapt away from the voice, nearly drawing his gun. He dropped his cigar in an instant. Two masked people faced him. Batgirl was obvious, but the man beside her was not Batman.

"You're not Batman." Gordon said. "You're too short for one thing."

"The name's Robin." Robin switched off the voice modifier. "I'm back."

Surprise was evident on Gordon's face.

"Let's get started." Gordon said finally.

**

* * *

**

"I really gotta get me one of these!" Cyborg said, almost in tears as he drove Batman's vehicle through the streets. "Boo Yeah!!"

"We're supposed to be the 'Dark Knights'." Raven said, rolling her eyes, then turned and angrily spoke to Cyborg. "So, act like it."

"'Ight, alright," Cyborg started driving more carefully, after seeing Raven's eyes glow red. Suddenly the radio blared.

"Okay, Cyborg and Raven," Robin's voice echoed on the radio. "You guys are the closest ones to some of the worst criminals. Be _very_ careful, these criminals are nothing like you've ever faced before."

"Don't worry, Rob." Cyborg said into the microphone near his head. "How bad can they be?"

**

* * *

**

Clark Kent entered his home and hopped into bed. His wife, Lois Lane, slept peacefully. His heart rate would not go down. He gently took the covers off her. He moved her nightgown up, revealing her stomach. With surgeon precision, he started her motor. She opened her eyes.

"Smallville?" She said, and then kissed him.

They broke the kiss and kissed again. Lois felt her lips, and looked down. Something green was still on Clark's face, but she was now in the mood, more than ever. She wanted to get a condom so that he would not impregnate her, but dared not move as Clark removed his pyjamas. He then wasted no time in getting her naked. He massaged her breasts, kneading them, rolling them. Her arousal grew. His erection was hot against her thigh. She reached down and grabbed it. The roughness made him do the rest. He slowly plunged into her, and came out just as slowly. After a while he started going faster, until he tried to judge what would be a safe speed.

She moaned as he licked her neck. He kept going after her first orgasm. He pulled out of her, and licked around her breasts, flicking his tongue across her nipple. He quickly entered her again, and did not stop. She climaxed three times, and her body started heaving. She was too tired. Clark pulled out, but kept kissing her. She rolled over and went to sleep. Clark stared down at his still erect self. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Lois smacked it off the side table. Clark tried to get her in the mood again, but her body was exhausted. Lois didn't even know when Clark left the room.

**

* * *

**

Cyborg screamed as Bane through him into a brick wall. The wall cracked, and Cyborg left an indent as he fell to the ground. The cape on his back had long been torn off. Bruises and dents were all over his body. Cyborg got up.

"Senor Batman," Bane said stalking forward. "You have changed your battle technique very much. But, no matter. I will crush you."

The Joker bounded and skipped in front of Bane.

"Oh come on, let me have a whack at old Batsy." The Joker said before going into a fit of laughter.

"Alright clown," Bane said, crossing his arms. "Have your way with Senor Batman, but remember I will have the pleasure in finishing him."

"You have a funny accent." The Joker laughed. "Alright, Batsy ol' boy. Time for the punch line."

"Yo' face is the punch line, sucka." Cyborg said, getting up while he wiped blood from the side of his face. "I'm going to pummel you to look like Bane's face."

The Joker scowled as Cyborg laughed at his own joke. He pulled out Cyborg's utility belt from his sleeve. He fought open one of the pouches and grinned at what he pulled out. Joker threw the belt away and pretended to go into a martial arts stance. He started making it into a dance, going through ridiculous poses, before taking out a baseball bat, and threw up a baterang. He struck the baterang and it flew towards Cyborg. Cyborg barely dodged it, and it stuck into the brick wall. Joker put the bat down and smiled.

"Ha, you missed me." Cyborg barely said before the baterang exploded, sending him flying towards the Joker. The Joker picked up his bat again, and prepared to swing.

"Four!" The Joker yelled into the night as he swung the bat. Cyborg closed his eyes, but did not feel the bat. Cyborg looked and saw a huge demonic bat creature with long black, spiky ears, and two glowing red eyes. Appearing in Batman's form, Raven made her soul self look like she was holding onto Joker's bat, and onto Cyborg.

"I knew that moron wasn't you." Joker grinned. "Welcome back, Batsy."

Bane dropped his arms and looked from Cyborg to Raven. He balled his fists and started walking towards Raven. Raven dropped Cyborg, and the bat phased through Raven's soul-self's hand.

"Thanks, Batsy." The Joker grinned wider, and started to bring the bat back to swing once more.

Before he could swing it, the bat fell into four pieces. The Joker held onto the handle, stuck in the pose he was in while he looked at the pieces of the bat. His grin reappeared, and he bowed, while Bane lunged forward to Raven. Raven phased through the ground, and Band tripped over Cyborg's hunched form. Bane got up, and stared at Cyborg's feet.

"Oh, it's time now for me to open up a can of butt-whoop!" Cyborg punched Bane's face twice. "BOO-YEAH!!"

Bane stumbled backward. He was seeing stars. Cyborg's supernatural strength was a match for Bane. Before Bane could shake the stars from his head, Cyborg opened up his right arm, and shot a blue sonic blast at Bane's head, knocking the big man unconscious. Cyborg grinned and flexed his muscles.

Meanwhile, the Joker climbed on top of a fire escape to the top of a nearby building. He chuckled while looking back at the fight between Cyborg and Bane. He thought that it was really funny that 'Batman' could go into the ground like that. Suddenly, the Joker felt something wrap around his legs and he fell. He tried to get up, but something wrapped around his arms, and brought his arms together. He felt handcuffs go onto his wrists. The Joker struggled and looked up to face who he thought was Batgirl. Raven looked bored as ever as she finished with The Joker. She couldn't see what the fuss was about; these enemies were taken out easily. Suddenly, she sensed someone else on the roof. She whipped around, making a shield with her powers as a huge wooden mallet smashed against it.

Harley Quinn was clearly surprised at Raven's quick reaction time.

"Stay away from Mista Jay!" Harley yelled at Raven. "Puddin', you okay?"

"I'm quite alright, Pooh." The Joker said as he sprang up from the floor, somehow released from his binds. "Batsy's playing chicken, and left this hatchling to roost."

Harley and the Joker laughed as Raven looked at both of them. She was stuck in the middle of these two maniacs. Quietly, she said her mantra, 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'. Suddenly, the Joker unleashed a pocket knife from his sleeve and lunged at Raven, but like what happened before, a dark hand grabbed the Joker's belt, picking the man off the ground. The Joker had an expression of fear for a brief second, before breaking out into a sinister smile. Harley lunged at Raven. Sweat started to dampen Raven's forehead as she concentrated. The black form of her soul self wavered as Raven dodged Quinn's swing.

The Joker jumped away from the soul self, and Harley came to his side.

"Well, this does seem like a fair fight…" The Joker lunged at Raven.

The Joker held the knife to her neck. Raven did not move, or make a sound. The soul self disappeared before the Joker could say anything. He frowned, and stepped away from Raven.

"What's up Batsy, you don't wanna come an' play?" Joker said in mock sadness. "I guess I'll have to play with your little Bat…girl?"

Raven had carefully placed all of her emotions into containers in her mind. Any emotions shown would severely compromise her powers. Sadness made her powers less focused, while happiness made her powers weak. Anger made her powers stronger than her will to control it. Right now, standing in front of the Joker, Raven unleashed some of her anger, making herself look 15 feet tall. Harley dropped the mallet as she looked up into this demon's face.

The Joker whipped a gun from his belt and aimed at what appeared to Batman or Batgirl's head and fired. The bullet went right through the apparition. Black tentacle like waves made the shadows all around them. The Joker started shooting randomly at the black tentacles. Harley tried to run, but the Joker accidentally shot her in the leg. Raven's head lowered to the Joker, who wet his pants as he looked into the four glowing red eyes. However, the more Harley bled, the more Raven had to fight to control herself. She made her powers- her soul self, turn smaller. Blackness went into Harley's wound, and soon, Harley stopped moving. Joker stood aghast as Harley woke up, healed.

"Hey, Mista Jay," she said, not remembering anything that happened. "What happened?"

"Harley, you're…" The Joker's jaw dropped. "I shot you. You should be...ha ha ha….oh who cares. Harley, get your hammer…hmmm? Where did Batsy go?"

Raven panted on the rooftop. Sweat dripped from her nose, as she tried to regenerate energy. The Joker took out his knife again, and walked closer to her as she eyed him carefully.

"You're playing tricks on us." The Joker did not look right when he was not smiling. "I'm the master trickster. You are an amateur."

"BOO-YEAH!!" a yell made the Joker stop in his tracks as Cyborg leapt onto the roof top.

He landed near the Joker, who tried stabbing him. Cyborg merely punched him twice in the face, and before the Joker fell, he made a drunken swipe at Cyborg. Raven got up. Harley lunged with a bazooka this time, ignoring her mallet, and aimed at Cyborg. Blackness surrounded the weapon as Harley shot it. Instead of shooting toward Cyborg, the missile in the bazooka just exploded, sending Harley flying to the next rooftop.

When the Gotham Police came, they found Bane, Harley, and the Joker tied up with a metal pole, and black rope.

_**GoldDragon08: **_Rape is a serious crime, and under no circumstance would anyone come out alright, but Wonder Woman is a fictional character, so she can…somewhat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Titans: Knighthood**

**Disclaimer: **I am GoldDragon08, not DC comics or the cartoon companies that created the television show "Teen Titans". Teen Titans, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and all of the characters in this fan-fiction are property of DC comics. I am just writing a situation that may have taken place, or won't take place.

The following takes place after the first Teen Titans Movie, and the series finale. This is kind of a crossover, but it's mainly about the Five Original Teen Titans.

_**Chapter 3**_

Two Face and his three henchmen ran out of the bank as the alarm went off. His two getaway cars came up with two other henchmen in the driver seats. They threw the bags of money into the trunk of the car, and were about to get in when an explosion erupted near the left front wheels of both cars. The front tires lost air quickly at the same time. Two Face took a machine gun out of the car, and started firing upward to the form of two bats descending onto him and his henchmen. Robin withdrew his Bo staff, and slapped the machine gun from Two Face's hand, but Two Face quickly grabbed Robin in a headlock, with Robin's legs dangling off the ground. With his free hand, he took the Bat-mask off Robin, and saw Robin's face with Robin's mask.

"I'd have to be double the idiot to not see that you're not the bat." Two Face snarled in a husky voice. "It's been a long time, Robin; Boy Hostage."

Two Face took one of his pistols out of its holster, and placed it at Robin's temple. Batgirl had been busy fighting the five henchmen, but soon stopped when Two Face signalled to them to stop. His 'evil' side's grin widened, and his 'good' side started smiling.

"Heads or Tails," Two Face said to Batgirl. "Tails, I walk away from this. Heads…the bird-blunder's brain is spilt onto the concrete, here."

Two Face had his marred coin in the hand he was using to hold Robin. As soon as Two Face flipped the coin, he lost control. In that moment of weakness, Robin snapped another staff up, causing it to smack Two Face hard in the jaw. Batgirl threw a baterang and knocked Two Face's gun out of his hand. The five thugs started fighting with Batgirl again.

Robin threw Two Face to the side of one of the cars. Batgirl leapt to Robin's side, throwing down a nerve gas pellet at the feet of the henchmen. She slid a gas mask onto her face, and motioned for Robin to do the same.

"I'm not as weak as I was, Dent." Robin said, holding Two Face up by his collar. "I'm no longer Batman's weakness."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Two Face sneered, and then coughed as the gas started filling his lungs.

Robin raised his leg up and slammed it onto Two Face's head, knocking the bigger man unconscious. Robin felt his throat starting to swell. He pulled on his gas-mask from his utility belt. Batgirl grabbed Robin by the waist, shot a grappling up to a building, and held onto Robin as they swung away.

When the gas cleared, Batgirl could see a blood smear on the concrete from Two Face's head. She looked at the coughing Robin, aghast at what he just did.

"Since when were you so…angry?" She asked, with much concern yet appalled just the same. "Robin, are you alright?"

"koff…I'm the leader of the Teen Titans." Robin said in a raspy voice. "Two Face just made me…feel like I was just some side-kick again."

**

* * *

**

Starfire had switched channels and found a clay monster. He was at one of Wayne Industries' factories, absorbing chemicals, and killing workers. Starfire alerted the rest of the Titans, although she was still unsure how to work Batman's computer. This monster made his hands turn into huge axes, and sliced through thin sheets of metal on the wall, and then pounded it to get to another room. Suddenly, another person appeared on the screen, almost as tall as this monster. The new monster was black, and had red eyes. Beast Boy couldn't watch the screen, yelping as he looked at Raven's angry form. Starfire had laughed and told Robin about it. Batgirl frowned and groaned at the alien's dubious behaviour. _Clayface_ was not an enemy that could be taken down easily_._

Cyborg had been thrown out of a factory window, and landed hard as Robin and Batgirl pulled up, both riding identical, black motorcycles.

"Oh, man." Cyborg groaned as he got up. "Batman's baddies are stupidly hard."

"Okay here's the plan," Robin said, as the three of them huddled. "Clayface's weakness is water. Throw nothing but ice pellets at him."

"Robin, Clayface _died_ before." Batgirl interrupted. "He might have built up a defence against water this time."

"Whatever, it's worth a shot, and if it doesn't work, we go to plan…"

Before Robin could finish, the wall in front of the heroes collapsed. Raven was smashed through the wall, and pieces of her soul self scattered everywhere, disappearing when she hit the ground. Cyborg did not hesitate. He opened up his super-sonic cannon, and blasted a powerful beam at Clayface, who now entrapped Robin and Batgirl.

"Ha." Clayface yelled as the part Cyborg blasted off regenerated. "It doesn't matter what you use on me, Batman. All of Gotham will feel my pain. I will kill your sidekicks!"

Raven opened her eyes. She was exhausted. In a laboured breath, clutching her ribs, Raven lifted her right arm, and pointed at Clayface, concentrating on Robin and Batgirl in particular.

"Azarath…Metrion….ZINTHOS!!" She cried in a shrill voice.

Tiny explosions started rupturing all over Clayface. He lost his balance, but tried to keep his form. Batgirl and Robin lay gasping as Clayface retreated back into the factory.

"Oh man," Cyborg said, slamming his metal hand on his forehead, as Raven collapsed, unconscious. He opened up his communicator. "Ahem…BB…Star?"

Clayface started spilling out of the factory, surrounding the four heroes. Cyborg started shooting randomly, splashing Clayface away from the others, but to no avail.

"Umm…guys." Cyborg said nervously into his communicator. "We could really need your help right now."

"We're already here." Beast Boy said, trying to sound cool. Cyborg thought he heard Starfire scream in delight.

Suddenly, there was another explosion, and yet another _batmobile_ emerged from the wreckage, shooting small rockets at Clayface. Cyborg's jaw dropped, and he ducked as the rockets went off all around him. The blasts pushed Clayface away from the group, and Beast Boy came out of the vehicle. He turned into an Octopus, and scooped up Robin, Raven, and Batgirl. He set them down out of harm's way. Clayface seemed to disappear for the moment. Starfire came out from the passenger side of the batmobile. The batmobile looked like it had just gone through a war, a junk yard, and another war. Its hood sprung open, suddenly.

"Oops…" Beast Boy smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was so much fun!" Starfire said, but her eyes looked at Robin. He was hunched over, now, throwing up some of Clayface.

Starfire's eyes began glowing, and she whipped around to face Clayface. Clayface smiled back at her from the darkness. He took a step forward, and so did she. Clayface grinned.

"Don't you bat-people ever give up?" he quipped, preparing for his next big attack, but stopped suddenly.

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing, and she had a weird expression on her face. Cyborg came up beside her, his cannon pointing at Clayface.

"C'mon." Cyborg said to Starfire. "We can take him."

"Ahh….the chemicals…Ahhhh!" Starfire began fanning the air in front of her face before she sneezed.

"Oh, shit!" Cyborg exclaimed as he ducked behind Starfire.

Clayface never knew what hit him.

A special container was needed for Clayface, and two of the Titans had to stay behind to watch over the clean up. Robin and Starfire volunteered, but Batgirl was not impressed, as Starfire continued sneezing huge, green bolts of energy into the sky.

**

* * *

**

Three teenaged girls lay behind bushes with their underwear pulled down. All of them fell asleep. Blood dripped from Superman's mouth. His lips turned blue, and his skin was pale. He looked across the street to see a housewife looking at him. He still had his pants down. He smiled shyly.

She had ridden him for a long while, lasting longer than even Lois. This house wife heard his excuses, and forgave him. He didn't even need to arouse her himself. Finally, she slid off him, too tired to do anymore. He pulled up his pants, and looked back at the woman. His eyes were glazed, and as he made his way to the door, he stumbled, nearly knocking over a vase. As he opened the door, the house wife's husband entered.

"Superman?" he said surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"Your wife's been raped." He half lied. "She's sleeping now, but I scared off the intruder. She's naked."

"What? Raped?! Please get them!"

Superman laughed. He took to the sky and out of sight, but came back down quickly. He found the high school. He wiped sweat from his forehead.

**

* * *

**

Batgirl, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy went back to the Batcave as the sun came up. They found cots for them all to sleep on. Cyborg needed a charger, so he slept on a chair. Batgirl left them alone, and went back to her home in Gotham. She had just gotten in bed an hour before when her alarm clock rang. It was time for school.

In the meantime, Starfire and Robin made out all the way back to the cave, and Robin accidentally led Starfire to the upper entrance of the cave through Wayne Manor. Alfred had been more than shocked at this. Starfire said she could keep a secret.

**

* * *

**

"Friends, wake up!" she yelled, giddily, with Robin trying to shut her up. "You should all see the sunrise upstairs through the windows! It is truly magnificent! Robin, why does it say 'Wayne Manor' on the gate?"

Robin smacked himself on the forehead. Batman would murder him.

**

* * *

**

Wonder Woman had summoned her invisible jet miles away from Slade's base. Now, it was set on auto-pilot towards the Batcave, so Batman could examine the elixir to help Superman. Wonder Woman had cleaned herself up in her jet's rest room, also putting on a spare costume. Batman checked the cuts in his own costume, and made sure nothing went too deep. Indeed, he found a couple scratches and bruises, but they were of no issue for the time being.

Wonder Woman resumed her position in the pilot seat, with Batman in the back, tending to himself and preparing for what lay ahead.

"Do you find other woman like that?" Wonder Woman asked, breaking the silence. "Do you find them…raped?"

"No," Batman said. "I find them dead. What's left of them is a rusty shell of something that once was. After this nonsense is over, maybe you should rest for a while, and not fight crime?"

"No, Bruce." Wonder Woman said, "The people need us more than ever."

Silence filled the air inside the jet once more. Both heroes pondered what the other League members were doing in space. Batman would have only said he was thinking of Gotham, of course. They started flying over a vast lake, which lead to Gotham.

They flew close to the surface, and entered the secret entrance to the Batwing's station. Once there, they landed in a separate space, and Batman rushed to the costume area. He noticed a few cots lying around, but thought nothing of it. He pulled out one of his spare costumes, and changed quickly. Woman was right behind him.

Batman raced to his chemical and science station. Now he noticed that some of the beakers had fallen. Batman examined the elixir that he stole from Slade and came to a shocking conclusion. The elixir was only good for five more hours. Batman finished up, and ran to his tools, and got a special syringe. This wasn't the first time he had to shoot something into Superman. He pulled out a special gun, and put the elixir into the barrel. He placed it carefully into a big pouch on the back of his utility belt. Batman refilled his belt's stores while he was at it, and then went over to the super computer.

As soon as he switched it on, a video game screen popped up. Batman stamped down any anger that he felt. Wonder Woman came up behind him.

"What happened here?" Wonder Woman asked, her nose wrinkled at the smell of bat feces. "What could we use to find Superman?"

"We'll just use the car-" Batman's jaw dropped.

Someone who knew the code had brought out one of the old Batmobiles, and had been tinkering under the hood.

**

* * *

**

Bruce Wayne and Diana climbed up the stairs as quietly as they could. Bruce wore black sweat pants, and a white t-shirt, while Diana wore similar clothing, except her hair was tied back. Alfred must have had a busy night. Food trays and dishes were in the sink unwashed. Bruce peeked in the butler's room, and found his poor butler sleeping in his work clothes, except not his shoes. Diana pulled Bruce away, and took him to show him something. There was a green boy with his body on the floor, and feet in Bruce's chair in the television room. The boy had drooled and a large trail of crusty white specks was on his face. The television remote had been taken from his hands, and placed on the table. The table had been cleaned, though.

Bruce dreaded what he would find next. He took a sweep of the lower level to find anyone else, and found a black boy, who was half robot, sitting in the laundry room. The washer and dryer had been unplugged, and some sort of mechanism attached to the cord hung from the boy's chest, and was using all of the outlets.

Diana came around the bend and gasped at what she saw. Bruce signalled her to be quiet. Diana and Bruce went up the stairs to the second floor, where the bedrooms were. Diana had swept the rest of the house and found no one. Most of the rooms were empty. Bruce looked into Dick's old room, and found him asleep, with a red-headed, orange skinned girl. In his own room, Bruce looked in to see a purple haired young girl sound asleep. This was the darkest room in the whole mansion. That is, besides the cave.

Bruce stepped outside the mansion and rubbed his temples. First Superman, now Robin. Had both of them lost their minds?

Diana sat beside Bruce.

"They're young," She said, placing her hand on his back. "Give them a chance."

"They **know **who I **am.**" Bruce said in Batman's voice.

"You should forget about everything for a while." Diana soothed. "Just take a break for a while."

Bruce nearly fell off the steps. _Didn't I just tell you to do that? _Bruce thought at Diana while looking at her. Diana hugged Bruce, leaning her head on his shoulder. Bruce stopped moving. Suddenly, he stood up.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, since she had never shown any man this type of affection before. "Superman must have done something horrible to you. Control yourself Diana. Kent is in trouble."

Bruce led the way as they made it back into the Batcave. Bruce changed back into Batman, and Diana stood by him as he activated an alarm that sounded throughout Wane Manor.

**

* * *

**

"You invade my home." Batman said as he paced in front of the Teen Titans, who stood in a line. "You steal my food. You tamper with my technology. You sleep in my beds. I am not Robin. Robin is nice compared to me. If you don't follow my rules, then go back to whatever it is you came from. This is **my** city. This is **my** cave. And I don't want to hear it, Richard."

Batman had never called Robin by his first name in its entirety before. Robin kept his mouth shut.

"We are at war with Darkseid!" Batman continued. "And Superman is loose in the world committing crimes from the perversion of an evil mind. He must be stopped. He is our first mission, if you all have any inclination to help me."

Batman activated something on his computer. In the costume area, a panel rose. Batman walked over, and took off his glove. The panel scanned his fingerprints. His retinas were also scanned. The costume of Robin, and a costume of Batman showcases parted. Batman stepped into a special chamber, and opened a box. Two rings of Kryptonite were in the box. Batman put back on his glove, and tossed Wonder Woman one of the rings. He put the other ring in his utility belt.

Raven's heart beat faster than before. Batman was the type of man that could possibly understand her. He was as much a leader as Robin was. He was rich, smart, and handsome underneath that mask. Raven shook those thoughts away. He was right. Crises were on their hands.

"If you ever, do this type of crap again…" Batman warned the Titans, trailing off.

The Titans stood rigid. Batman went over with Wonder Woman to the Super Computer, and he called Batgirl, informing her about what her objective would be if she found the time in the day.

The Titans suited up back in their old uniforms. They all climbed into Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet, as Wonder Woman and Batman followed. Batgirl was in school still, and could not come back to the cave until night time. Diana took the pilot seat of the jet. Batman was physically drained. Diana could see through his disguise. He had trained his partner as best he could, and now he finds that his partner let all of the Teen Titans know who Batman was. This could not be worse. They took to the sky in order to find Superman.

**

* * *

**

Superman had seduced so many of the high school students that classes had to be cancelled. All of the girls had to be taken home because of an 'illness'. That meant they were tired after being with Superman. He threw up in one of the toilets. Blood dripped from his nose. He flushed the toilet, and then had diarrhoea. His system was trying to get rid of the Kryptonite every which way. Sometimes a few particles would go, but it was by far, not enough. Desperate to stop himself, Superman then flew to a secluded island where he would try to regain his thoughts.

He fell to his knees. Every breath was laboured. Every movement was strained. And yet, the lust pulled at him, knocking back his will to control it. Suddenly, he felt it in his cape. It was something small and round. He grasped it with quivering hands. Recognition and fear hit him like a train. Batman had put a tracer on him yet again, somehow.

"But when?" Superman asked himself. "How did he do it? Where is he now?"

The timing could not be more perfect. Superman stood up, crushing the tracer.

"This ends here, Kent." The brooding voice of the Batman resounded from the nearby trees. "You need help."

"You don't think I can still control myself?" Superman asked Batman, hearing his heartbeat immediately. "I'm still in control of my powers."

"You call rape control?" Batman fumed, stepping out to face the Man of Steel head on. "You hurt Wonder Woman, and who knows who else? How many were there Kent?"

"…not enough. I'll fight it, I know I can Bruce. You have to trust me."

Batman could hear the old Superman, but before anything more was said, Superman suddenly grasped his midsection, screaming in pain. Batman tried rushing in to help him.

"NO!!" Superman yelled, whooshing past Batman toward the middle of the island, where a volcano was.

Raven let down her shield from the others. Superman had not sensed their presence, but now, maybe he would. Robin went up to his former mentor.

"What do we do now?" Robin asked, which the other Titans thought was uncharacteristic of him.

"We hunt." Batman said before disappearing after Superman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Titans: Knighthood**

**Disclaimer: **I am GoldDragon08, not DC comics or the cartoon companies that created the television show "Teen Titans". Teen Titans, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and all of the characters in this fan-fiction are property of DC comics. I am just writing a situation that may have taken place, or won't take place.

The following takes place after the first Teen Titans Movie, and the series finale. This is kind of a crossover, but it's mainly about the Five Original Teen Titans.

_**Chapter 4**_

Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Teen Titans reached the volcano in a matter of minutes. Wonder Woman occasionally communicated with birds to see if they knew where Superman was. They all said the same thing: he was in the volcano. They flew, or were carried, up to an opening in the volcano, and stepped inside. Batman, Robin, and Cyborg turned on their flashlights so everyone could see. Starfire held a green ball of energy in her hand, illuminating the space in front of her.

Suddenly, there was a groan from behind the heroes. They all looked back to see what it was.

"He, he." Beast Boy said, rubbing his midsection and the back of his head at the same time. "I didn't have breakfast, so I'm kind of hungry."

The heroes became aware of their own nutritional needs.

"Batman, shouldn't we stop for a while, and let the Titans rest?" Wonder Woman asked as she sensed the Titans' discomfort.

"They could go right ahead." Batman mused, in his own way. "I'll be back in an hour. If I don't come back, move in. If I come back with Kent safe, I'll buy the Titans lunch."

The Teens' faces beamed, but Wonder Woman and Robin thought this was unusual of the Dark Knight. This was only brief, as there was a huge booming sound, and the cave seemed to cave in all around the heroes. Raven used her powers to stop the roof from caving in on the heroes, but as she put the rubble down, Superman came up from behind her, and they both disappeared underground. Batman followed as the earth itself continued to swirl.

"How's he doing this?" Robin yelled to Wonder Woman, as the heroes struggled to stay alive. "Why is the volcano going like this?"

"He probably opened up a new vein for the magma to flow." Wonder Woman yelled back, gritting her teeth. "He led us here, knowing Batman wouldn't come alone to face him."

The volcano stopped rumbling. A new opening in the cave had opened up, and the heroes followed this path into the depths of the volcano.

**

* * *

**

Magma boiled over the sides of a small island in the heart of the volcano. Raven couldn't breathe, with Superman's hand around her neck. She threw magma into his eyes, brought the earth up or down: nothing fazed him. He ripped off her black costume.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Forgive me." Superman whispered sadly, although still lustfully. "I _need_ this."

Suddenly, they heard another sound besides the sound of a volcano. There was a ­_snap-hiss_, and suddenly there was a splash of acid into Superman's eyes. Superman got up off Raven, before he had the chance of assaulting her.

"RAAAGH!!" HE yelled, more in annoyance than pain.

Batman seemed to swoop down, and land in front of Superman, blocking his view of Raven.

"So, Bruce, you want me?" Superman asked. "This is what you wanted all these years, right? A chance to fight the world's greatest super-hero?"

"No," Batman said. "I seek Vengeance."

With that, The Dark Knight and Man of Steel clashed.

_(Author's note: There is no way I could describe a fight that could be this big. I'm not worthy. Use your imagination; Superman is sick and dying, but has some fight left in him, while Batman has two kryptonite rings. Yes, in my story he has more than one ring.)_

Batman fell to the ground. Half of his mask had been burned away by Superman's heat vision. The steel-enforced Kevlar armour in the suit was ripped up, and Batman could feel some internal bleeding. Superman lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious. His costume was in much better shape, even though the hero inside was not. Batman willed himself to get up. He took out the gun and injected the elixir into Superman's abdomen. A few minutes passed, and Superman started to froth at the mouth. Batman tilted his head onto the left side and waited. He could see green flakes come out as well with the white froth. Superman threw up twice. He regained consciousness and closed his mouth.

"I don't feel so well." He groaned.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Wonder Woman watched the whole thing from a ledge near the top of the magma chamber. Wonder Woman was glad to have her friend back. Batman eased Superman to his feet. Starfire and Wonder Woman flew down to help Raven. They lead her to a different place in the chamber where they could some how cover her up with the scraps of her costume.

Suddenly they heard a snap, and a boom. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy watched from their side of the chamber, as Wonder Woman, Starfire and Raven watched from theirs. Superman had flown at break neck speed, blasting the island in the magma to pieces with his heat vision. The heroes could only watch in horror. Batman's cape became scorched and engulfed in flame as smoke mixed with chemicals obstructed their view. Tears formed and fell down the sides of Robin's face. Panic gripped his heart.

"Bruce!" He yelled, and kept yelling, his voice going hoarse. "Batman!"

The magma began to rise, and the volcano began rumbling again. The heroes had no choice but the abandon the chamber. Cyborg and Beast Boy had to tear Robin away from trying to go into the magma after Batman. Starfire and Raven flew out the volcano through a different way, while Wonder Woman flew through the top.

The volcano sagged and imploded on itself. It was not an impressive explosion, but the fight above it was quite explosive. Superman and Wonder Woman were wrapped up in personal combat, each returning blows to the other. Superman seemed to speed up as time went on, while he basked in the rays of the sun. He was still sick. The elixir had not worked as well as they hoped. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin looked at the battle some distance away from Raven and Starfire, who had just gotten out of the cave. Robin was hunched over, with his fingers digging into the dirt. He had just witnessed what seemed to be the death of his mentor and father-figure.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was not going to let Superman rape her yet again. She let loose her lasso, and tied Superman's hands together, and swung him around once over her head, sending him crashing to the ground. He left a small crater in the volcano. Rocks slid from a part of the volcano, into the crater.

Suddenly, the rocks exploded in the form of a creature. The creature was shaped like a man, and had half a man's face. The teeth gleamed like an animal's. There was a horn on the left side of the creature's head, and a bloody smudge on the creature's forehead. Ash and dust had muddied up the colour of the creature. With its left hand, it grabbed Superman's head, and swung its right fist over Superman's body, while the rest of the creature's body sailed through the air to Superman's crotch, in a pendulum motion. On the creature's right fist was an electric 'brass' knuckle which had been outfitted with other devices to contain two Kryptonite rings. Instead of green, however, the energy in the brass knuckles had turned the Kryptonite black.

Superman exhaled sharply, causing a gash to appear on the creature's left shoulder, and left ear. The electricity surged more and more as the creature dug his fist into Superman's groin. The Kryptonite in Superman's body started reacting to the electricity and black Kryptonite. The green Kryptonite erupted from Superman's body like chicken pox, except it was much, _much_ worse in the crotch area. The creature was flung 20 feet away from Superman. He got up, not as quickly as one would hope. Superman still looked like he had more in him. The creature looked down to his right hand. The 'brass knuckles' had been destroyed along with the rings. The creature turned sharply, and looked at Wonder Woman and Starfire, who were now standing close to see if they could be a match for either one of the enemies. The creature spoke.

"Diana, give Starfire your ring!" The creature, now turning out to be Batman commanded. "Starfire, finish it-"

Batman was cut off by a tackle by Superman. Batman landed at the feet of Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin could not believe his eyes. His mentor was alive, but he had taken a beaten.

"Titans, GO!!" He commanded his team.

Cyborg leapt into the air, shouting a 'boo yeah'.

Wonder Woman gave Starfire the ring, and they both charged Superman, who was now facing Cyborg and Robin. Robin fought hard for his mentor. He used his staff, discs, and bird-erangs, but they did absolutely nothing. Cyborg used his sonic blaster, and knocked back Superman, as Wonder Woman lassoed Superman around his upper body including his arms. He tried breaking free, but couldn't. He used his heat-vision as his last resort, but Raven used her soul-self to deflect it away, and strengthened Wonder Woman's hold on him. Starfire's eyes glowed green, and her right hand with the Kryptonite ring on it glowed with intense green energy as she flew towards Superman at her top speed and strength. The Kryptonite turned black, and Starfire blasted Superman in the area which had the most Kryptonite, sending it all out of his body.

Superman collapsed a bloody mess. Cyborg read his life signs. He was barely alive.

"Yo, we need to get him some help." Cyborg said quietly, as it dawned on him that he just helped take out Superman.

Beast Boy and Batman looked on from the sidelines. Beast Boy had been frozen with fear at the thought of fighting Superman, the strongest 'man' in the world. Batman had snapped him out of it, and now, Batman leaned on Beast Boy for support. Starfire and Cyborg used a stretcher, and brought Superman onto the Invisible Jet. While Wonder Woman piloted, Raven tried on some of Wonder Woman's civilian clothing, so that she would be less naked. It was too much for her to bear, being around Batman in such a state. Robin helped Batman clean his wounds.

"I thought you died." Robin stated, dryly.

"I escaped." Batman said, grunting as Robin stitched up the gash on his left arm.

The heroes made their way back to the Justice League Headquarters to see if they could help Superman there. One of the medics said that he would be fine. Batman felt unsure. Now in a new costume, he looked more like a statue as he looked at the operations that Superman underwent. The Titans and Wonder Woman were nearby.

"You never told us." Wonder Woman said, walking up next to Batman. "How did you escape the volcano?"

"I am Batman." The Dark Knight Stated.

"Seriously, Bruce."

"I figured I would use as many methods as possible to arrest Kent. I brought an ice-gun, similar in nature to that of Mr. Freeze. As Kent blasted the magma around me with his heat vision, I blasted some of the magma that was boiling over me, and formed a cocoon of hardened earth. As I fest the Magma began rising, I broke out of the shell, and surfed the magma for a while, wearing a special gas-mask to block out the toxic fumes. I used my grappling hook, and managed to come to the surface just in time. The rest is history."

Wonder Woman creased her eyebrows as she listened to Batman's story. Robin heard the story and had his jaw slightly open. Cyborg and Starfire had not been listening. Beast Boy and Raven had almost been in the Dark Knight's face as they listened to his story. Raven had felt elated that he had saved her, although she was used of being saved by her fellow heroes.

"W…Wu…..Dude." Beast Boy stuttered. "That was so awesome! Can….Can I have one o' the ice-guns?"

"As a matter of fact…" The Batman said, reaching under his cape. "You can have the one I used."

Batman pulled out a severely charred piece of metal from his belt, which resembled a gun. It would never function properly ever again. Beast Boy drooled as Batman placed the gun in his hand.

"Aaarh…yeargh…oh, my gawd." Beast Boy said wetly. "I got Batman's gun!"

Beast Boy started going around the other Titans, pretending to shoot at them. Cyborg started to wrestle with Beast Boy, trying to get the gun away from the Changeling. Beast Boy turned into a squid, and smothered Cyborg. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow at Batman, who pulled out the real freeze-gun.

"He has a fake." Batman said before Wonder Woman could ask. "Never again."

Batman walked away from the group.

**

* * *

**

The Amazon Rainforest was home to many species of plants. Poison Ivy had just finished planting the rare flower Slade had given her. She enjoyed the isolation in nature that she now lived in. Then, something snapped in the background, ruining the moment.

Ivy whipped around to come face to face with Batgirl. After a little persuasion, a serum was given up to heal Superman further. It would take weeks for him to recover from the chemicals Ivy had put into his body. After that, he had to appear before the courts to be charged with Statutory Rape, and other Sexual Assault offences after all that he had done to the hundreds of victims. Of course, some of the victims would let Superman get a lighter sentence, since some of them enjoyed their time with the Man of Steel.

Batgirl returned to the Batcave yawning, after she delivered the serum to Wonder Woman at the Justice League's Tower. She had just flown in on one of the supersonic 'Batwings', when she spotted Batman standing next to the T-ship. The Titans were getting ready to go. She quickly ran over to them. Alfred stood beside the Batman. Beast Boy was dragged into his seat by Cyborg, while Starfire was already in hers. Robin and Raven were the last ones to get on board. Robin turned around as Batgirl came to them.

Batman's cape engulfed his form, and silently he waited for his ex-partner and team to leave. Suddenly, his demeanour changed. He went from dark and brooding, to a little more up-beat, and _human_, but it was hard to tell. No one could tell Batman was a normal human being under his disguise.

"Dick, before you go, can we talk?" Batman said to Robin.

"Umm…sure…?" Robin looked to his team, and they urged him on. "What's up?"

Raven was reluctant to leave. This cave, this city, and even Batman made her more feel at home than the Titans' city ever would. Cyborg put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she went into the T-ship reluctantly. She had dressed back into one of her costumes that she had brought with her on the T-ship.

The Batclan looked like a group that Raven could never be a part of.

Batgirl and Alfred stood close to Batman and Robin as they spoke. Robin looked down at his feet, as Batman questioned him about something. Batman pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to him. Robin looked shocked and saddened, yet grateful.

Alfred and Batgirl moved forward and gave Robin a hug. Batgirl even kissed him on the cheek, making Starfire a little bit jealous from where she watched the small gathering. Batman placed the paper in Robin's hand, and rested his right hand on the boy's shoulder in a surprising, yet reassuring gesture.

"Yo, Cyborg." Beast Boy whispered into his comlink. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Naw, man." Cyborg responded. "There seems to be some interference from this cave."

"Titans, stop eavesdropping!" Batman said through the intercom on board the T-ship, stunning them all into silence.

Robin climbed into the main cockpit. He adjusted his safety harness. The Titans waved good-bye to their new friends, and they left the Batcave as the sun started going down.

Batgirl felt a knot in her stomach as she saw Robin leave. He had changed so much. And then, she yawned.

"Well," She said as she waved good-bye to Alfred and Batman. "I gotta go sleep, and stuff. I'll be back next week, after my wounds heal from Ivy. Hey, Bruce, when do you think we'll get time to ourselves?"

"Sorry Barbara," Batman said to his sidekick. "After we finish putting every last criminal back in their cell, I have to check up on Wayne Industries to keep up with everything."

"Oh…" Batgirl said as she left.

"You never cease to amaze me, Master Bruce." Alfred whispered.

"One teenage crush after another." Batman said.

Alfred followed Batgirl out of the cave. The Batman sat down in a chair in the medical facility area in the Batcave. He pulled his cape off of himself, along with the mask. His blue eyes were dim with sadness, but he looked himself over. The wounds had not been as trifling as everyone had thought. Robin was too inexperienced to see the real wounds. Batman took off the costume, and started patching himself up properly, which was continued by Alfred a short while later.

The Dark Knight fully dressed in his costume rose from the chair when everything was finished, as pitch black as the cave around him. White slits were the only thing on him that glowed; those were the white slits that covered his eyes. His jaw was set with determination

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight, sir?" Alfred asked his master. "After all, you went through very much these past few weeks. Shan't you rest?"

"No." Batman replied, not letting there be any room for argument. "The war goes on."

The Batman went to the station where he kept his glider and jet-pack. He suited up and rocketed out of the Batcave, towards his lost Batmobile.

**

* * *

**

"Please tell us," Starfire said into her cockpit's communicator, "What did The Batman say to you? What was on the paper?"

"Yeah dude, what's up?" Beast Boy chimed in.

"Yo, team. The Bat's probably listening to our conversation." Cyborg interrupted. "Whatever he gave to Rob, I don't think he wants us to know about it."

"It's okay." Robin said. "He said I could tell you guys when we left, after he finished talking to me."

"Well what'd he say?" Cyborg asked impatiently. "We're dying here!"

"Okay…" Robin said, taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing…"

Robin began saying what he had to say. It took the whole trip back to the Titans' Tower in their own city for Robin to finish his story.

**

* * *

**

It was such a waste of a night. The Batman growled in anger as he slammed the door of the Batmobile shut. He had travelled many miles out of Gotham City to find his vehicle. He had planned to continue fighting the criminals, but the night grew old. It would take hours to get back to Gotham. Batman revved the engines and instead of heading back to his city, he travelled to The Justice League Headquarters. During the drive, he opened up a com channel, and listened to the Titans' conversation in their T-ship.

"…and so with the scholarship, I could go to any University that I choose." Robin had been saying. "He-he wants me to be his successor."

The Batman could hear gasps in the background. Robin continued.

"As his 'son'," Robin went on. "I have to look over his company when he's gone. Bruce gave me some shares in the company so that when I return to Gotham, I can continue when he's gone."

"Yo, is something going to happen to Batman?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Robin replied. "I hope not. We have our differences, but after my parents died…He trained me so that I could find justice. He hasn't always been there as a father, but he's pretty much all that I have."

"You have us, Robin." Starfire piped up.

Batman switched the channel. He put the Batmobile on auto-drive, and put his head back for a nap. Before he could drift into dark oblivion, a stitch of pain shot through him from one of his wounds. Batman clutched at the spot and checked it over. Next, he pulled out a bottle of pain medication from his utility belt, and swallowed one with a sip of water from a flask he had stored in the Batmobile. He then settled into restless sleep. The Batmobile continued its way to the Justice League's tower, as the T-ship went to the Titans' Tower. Batman's dreams were of death and betrayal as he relived the deaths of his parents.

**

* * *

**

Slade rocked back and forth in statutory confinement. His armour, mask and weapons had been disposed of. His nerves were shot, as every little noise caused him great fear. He closed his eye shut. Suddenly, the darkness lifted as a single flame sparked on Slade's forehead. He yelled, but no one could hear him as a red "S' shape burned itself into his forehead.

**

* * *

**

The Justice League returned to Earth. Darkseid had suddenly retreated, as if he was letting someone else take his place. In the Justice League Infirmary, Wonder Woman had just finished from being analysed by a victim's psychologist and doctors. She closed her eyes for a brief second, and then heard a shuffling. She opened her eyes to see The Batman looking over her.

"Bruce!" She said, startled. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No." Batman stated. "Everything was too _easy_. Slade should have been much harder to defeat. Superman should have died much sooner. Something bigger is at work here. And I don't think this is the work of Darkseid."

"Who could have done this?"

"I don't know, but we have to be ready for whatever happens."

Batman opened the door, and turned his head to Wonder Woman as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"Rest well, Diana." Batman said in a hushed voice.

He left before she could recover from his shocking statement. Usually, he would have never said anything about her recovery, unless she put too much strain on herself.

**

* * *

**

A machine was placed over Clark Kent, radiating a soft, golden light on him. Lois Lane snoozed in a chair at Superman's bed side. Superman was in a coma. The Batman crept into the room. Superman had been bandaged from head to toe, escape his face. A blanket covered him from his chest downward. Superman was out of commission, but still alive. The Batman shook grogginess from his mind as he tried to think. He left the room to go into the meeting hall to speak with League members who just came back.

**

* * *

**

The door to Raven's room on Titans' Tower closed. She leaned her back on it and sunk to the floor, exhausted from the events of the past few days. She closed her eyes, and rested her forehead on her knees. Suddenly, she looked up as she felt a familiar presence. Her robe clamped around her, as if controlled by some other force. In the darkness of the room, Raven could see the demonic form of someone that the Titans had defeated before, but now returned from his realm.

"Hello, my daughter." Trigon whispered softly, while his four eyes glowed red.

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note:_

This is where I finish the story for now. Of course, the stories will never end. Here are the three words that we all hate in stories or television shows:

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
